


Ringing In The New Year

by buraihaa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buraihaa/pseuds/buraihaa
Summary: Victor and Yuuri decide to celebrate New Years eve, not at a party but at home.God, this is major fluff and I regret writing this, this is so not my style-Also, this is more of a drabble I guess.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Ringing In The New Year

**Author's Note:**

> So it's almost 10 pm here and I'm trying to write Victuri fluff before 12 am.  
> God help me-  
> Happy New Years guys!  
> Enjoy the story I guess-

-

-

-

-

-

"Yuuriiiiiiiiiii!" Victor whined from the couch, where he was spread out, with a comforter wrapped around his shoulders and a bottle of red wine sat on the coffee table.

"Hurry, it's almost twelve." The aforementioned man sighed, a small smile gracing his face.

"Coming Vitya, coming." He assured the other man, as he reached up to grab two wine glasses from the cupboard of their shared kitchen. He walked to the living room, where Victor waited with the tv on.

"Look, the ball dropping is about to start!" Victor said excitedly, prompting Yuuri to look at the tv. It always irked Yuuri, how Victor talked about New Years as if it was a really important holiday. Compared to Christmas, a holiday where you spent time with your friends and family, or Valentines Day, a holiday (is it really a holiday though?) spent with your most beloved person.

Yuuri smiled softly as he placed the two wine glasses on the table in front of Victor, before nudging the man with his knee to make space for him, plopping down onto the couch after Victor sits up and scooched over.

"What time is it right now?" He asked his husband as he poured the wine into the two glasses.

Victor reached for the tv remote, briefly turning on the info guide to glance at the time. "It's 11:45, not twelve yet." He assured the other man before leaning back as he handed him his glass. Yuuri hummed as he leaned back into his husbands embrace. He sat there, deep in thought, as Victor watched on, curious.

"Well... I was wondering why you were so adamant about celebrating New Years..." He trailed off ask Victor's eyes turned a little wistful.

"See... I guess because it's sort of a St. Petersburg thing, or a Russia thing. Most of Russia celebrates with big parties and such. But for me... I guess it's because it's the first I'm spending with someone important to me." he smiled softly as he placed his glass of wine on the table and reached for his husband's free hand, placing loving kisses on the knuckles. "I _have_ spent New Years with my parents, but truthfully, I never got along with them. We were always at odds, so New Years was not really a celebration for us but another opportunity for an argument to break out."

He murmured against Yuuri's knuckles, still placing kisses on them. "But now," he looked up at his husband, his eyes shining with adoration, "I get to spend it with my little katsudon." He smiled, leaning back after placing a final kiss on the others hand.

Yuuri, at a loss for words, stared at Victor, his face flushing before his face morphed into an expression of understanding and sadness. As he opened his mouth to try comfort Victor, the other man cut him off, grabbing his face with both hands. "Don't feel sorry for me, my katsudon. I'm fine now, with you here to celebrate with me." He smiled lovingly and placed a kiss on Yuuri's forehead. Yuuri smiled softly before startling as the tv blared loudly.

_"This is it folks! It's 11:59 pm and the ball is starting to drop, signaling the end of the year!"_

Yuuri turned back to his husband, a loving smile on his face.

"Ready?" He asked, moving to cuddle closer with Victor as Makkachin trotted over to the couch, hoping to be included in the countdown and the cuddle between the two men.

"Always, my katsudon." He whispered in his husband's ear, before turning back to the tv.

_10_

_9_

_8_

Suddenly an idea sparked into Yuuri's mind.

_7_

_6_

Yuuri adjusted himself as he turned towards Victor.

_5_

_4_

He pulled Victor's head down.

_3_

_2_

He closed his eyes and leaned closer to Victor.

_1_

He kissed his husband, his coach and his love, as the crowd on the tv yelled "Happy New Years!"

People around the city set off fireworks, while some sand Auld Lang Sine. Some yelled in happiness and went back to their drinking with friends or family. Some couples even shared a soft kiss.

But in a little apartment shared between two men who loved each other, it was quiet, save for the soft whisper uttered by one of them.

"Happy New Years, Vitya."

**Author's Note:**

> God, this took so long and ngl, I suck at fluff.  
> But whatever. The last time I had written a story, I was 14 and didn't know the difference between first person and third person (as if I do now, lmao), but anyways, here I guess. enjoy~


End file.
